A New Beginning
by Tears that Vibrate
Summary: After they win the war, Reyna is considering joining the hunters. She tells Thalia her story about Jason, without knowing she is his sister. Reyna's memories. Sad Jeyna.


**This is my first fanfic so pleaseeee review it and tell me how it was! **

**Was it good? did it suck? I NEED TO KNOW**

**Please tell me how to improve, my mistakes, etc. plzplzplz REVIEW IT NOW it would mean sooo much :)**

**thanks sooo much. :3**

* * *

**A New Beginning**

"What do you say?"

Reyna stood there motionless, staring at the girl. The offer was tempting. The girl readjusted her silver tiara. "You cannot go back once you decide. Would you like to talk to the goddess?" She said.

Reyna couldn't speak. What could she say? The girl was smiling. Her eyes, a vivid, electric blue were fierce, but held some sadness buried within. Reyna stared at them, mesmerised. It was like staring into a reflection. Her eyes held the same expression now days.

"Just give me two minutes" Reyna said. The girl nodded and walked towards her companions who were standing in the distance. Reyna glanced behind her. Mount Olympus shone, bright and majestic. She could her sounds of celebration and laughter. She was standing on the six hundredth floor, in front of the elevator.

She closed her eyes. She didn't know what to think. She could take the offer. Gaia's forces were defeated. The camps were almost completely destroyed. The surviving demigods and gods were celebrating. The prophecy had come true. The camps had closed the doors together, after Juno had spoken to them and ordered them to cooperate. Percy Jackson had sacrificed himself, closing the doors on the tartarus side. He had broken his oath to Annabeth to never be separated from her again. He had died inside there.

Someone spoke behind her. "You can tell me your story, child. Let me guide you. It is a man, is it not? It has been for most of my sisters. Thalia, Zoë… We will still accept you. But you must choose fast." Reyna turned around. A beautiful young woman stood behind her. She had dark hair cascading down her shoulders and wore a long, silver silk dress that glowed like the moon. Her eyes were beautiful, big and silvery, and her luminescent skin glowed faintly. It took Reyna a moment to place her. The last time she had seen the goddess, she was seated on her throne, staring at Reyna in concern. Reyna had barely noticed her, for she had been looking at- _No, you cant .You shall not think of that. Ever. You had promised yourself. _She thought to herself sternly. She was tired, sad and under the goddesses' gaze she felt like she couldn't lie.

The girl with the silver tiara returned. She smiled at Reyna. "You can tell us your story. I did too, when I chose this life. It will feel good to tell someone. We can be, after all your sisters, if you choose. It was a boy, wasn't it? You are a warrior. You are strong, I can tell. It is perfect for you. You are a demigod. So am I. It is easier for us. We already know that gods exist." There was something about the way the girl spoke, something about her eyes, that reminded her of him. Tears came to Reyna's eyes. She tried to blink them away. The girl smiled again. It was a sad smile. "Don't be afraid. You have held it in for too long. You were the praetor. You couldn't tell anyone, for that would be showing weakness." The girl and the goddess looked at her gently and concernedly.

"His name was Jason Grace." said Reyna. The girl with the tiara gasped, her eyes wide and her expression utterly shocked.

Reyna couldn't help it. As the words began to spill out of her mouth, the memories came rushing back.

* * *

After she had been separated from her sister, Bellona guided her towards camp. After days, she reached. She saw a boy around her age standing outside the entrance to the tunnel, in full armour. He was tall, his blonde hair was messy and the afternoon sun glinted off it. His eyes were a light, sky blue and he had a thin scar on his upper lip. He was so handsome, she almost didn't notice he was staring suspiciously at her. Why wouldn't he be? Her hair was messy and tangled. She had just defeated a monster, so her clothes were torn in places. She hadn't eaten for two days, and she knew her black eyes had circles around them and a wild look about them. "Who are you?" he asked her. "Reyna, daughter of Bellona" she answered in her usual tone. He seemed taken aback by the authority and confidence in her voice. It obviously didn't go with her image. He nodded, smiling faintly, and beckoned for her to follow him.

Reyna became friends with Jason Grace very fast. He was the son of Jupiter, and most were afraid of him, but she was not. She quickly rose to the position of praetor. They went on numerous quests together, sometimes with other people, sometimes alone. She had always had a crush on him, but later, she realised she was in love. When he was elected praetor, she was overjoyed. Everyone considered them a couple. Jason was so sweet and gentle, and the way he looked and smiled at her made her blush. They spent most of their time with each other, trying to get Octavian to stop blackmailing campers and pouring over battle strategies.

One night, as they were sitting in the senate house, talking, Jason's hand brushed hers. He blushed, and then hurried out of the room. She heard voices outside. Curious, she crept closer.

"Are you going to ask her out?" said a voice. It was Dakota.

"I want to. But I'm nervous." Her heart skipped a beat. It was Jason's voice! He was going to ask her out! Her heart started to flutter crazily in her chest. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and she tried in vain to stop that silly smile from spreading across her face.

"Aww Jason, we know she loves you and everyone can see you love her." said Gwen's voice. Reyna wanted to jump up and down in excitement. What was she doing? She was praetor. And here she was getting carried away like a silly daughter of Venus, unable to even think straight.

"Precisely. You know when I joined, I was so sure you were secretly dating. Come on Jason. You never know what might happen. The fates are cruel. We are demigods. Who knows if tomorrow you both will even be alive. Don't wait till it's too late." said Hazel. Her voice cracked at the end.

Was the whole of Fifth Cohort here? Reyna felt ridiculously happy.

"Okay fine. If not today, tomorrow for sure." said Jason. Then she heard footsteps. She quickly ran back to her armchair and sank down, trying to keep her expression casual and utterly failing. Jason emerged, looking as hot as ever. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy. Her heart was beating so fast. He smiled nervously at her as he sat down. He looked so cute and nervous, so uncomfortable that Reyna wanted to lean over and kiss him.

"So…where were we?" he blurted out, looking flustered and troubled. "Oh yeah. Um… maybe third cohort should be at the base, and second should defend…" he went on. Reyna stared at him in disbelief. Battle tactics? He was talking about _Battle tactics_? He stopped abruptly, and pretended to yawn. Then he glanced at the clock, and said "Boy its late. I'm going to bed. Bye Reyna." She had never heard him speak so fast. He almost ran out. Reyna smiled to herself. He was so cute. So inexperienced, and SO cute. She sighed, and walked out.

It was a full moon's night, and the camp was bathed in silver moonlight. The air was cool, and there was no camper outside. Wait…she thought she saw someone in the distance.

She glanced at her watch. It had just turned twelve. As she drew nearer, she saw the boy was Jason. She smiled, and called out his name. He looked amazing in the moonlight. He turned, and she saw he had tears in his eyes. He clutched a photograph in his hand. She looked questioningly at him, and he glanced down at the photo. "Oh…its my mother. Juno told me she's dead. It was her birthday today." He looked so grieved and sad, that Reyna couldn't help it. She surged forward, right into his arms. "Its okay." She said. They embraced for a few seconds, and then she pulled away. It didn't matter if he asked her out. He could do that tomorrow. She knew he liked her. That was enough. She gazed up into his sad eyes that looked like silvery blue liquid under the moonlight. She stood on her toes, kissed his cheek, and smiled before turning away and walking back.

The next morning, he was gone.

She missed him so much. Where could he have disappeared in one night? She sent out search teams for him. She told Octavian that they would continue searching. They would not hold elections for a new praetor. Hazel comforted her. Tears came to her eyes every time she thought of him. But she could not show that in public. She had learned this lesson as a child thanks to the pirates: show weakness, and lose respect. So she became colder, and even more determined to find him. If she showed any emotion, no one would take her seriously, and they hold new elections. She couldn't bear the thought of Octavian being praetor. After many months, she completely gave up hope. She felt hollow inside. That night, she went to Jupiter's temple and silently bade Jason a final goodbye.

The next day, Percy Jackson arrived. He had destroyed her previous home, but she didn't hate him. Without him, she wouldn't have found a real home. Or become praetor. Or met Jason. He returned from his quest, victorious. With his help, they defeated the army Gaia had sent to destroy her home. When he was elected praetor, she was relieved. Now Octavian couldn't be praetor. She wondered why she had tried to make a move on him. She respected him, but didn't love him. She was glad he declined. If he had accepted, she wouldn't have known what to do.

She remembered the day the Greeks arrived as if it were just yesterday.

Percy told them about the Greek camp. How Greeks were coming here in a ship. How Jason would be there. She could hardly believe it. After all those months! She had completely given up hope. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach again. She tried to look all diplomatic, considering carefully if a Greek warship should be allowed into New Rome. But honestly, she didn't care because as long as Jason was in it, nothing mattered. He would not let crazy Greeks destroy his home. As the campers began spilling out, she walked upto Percy and told him that she hoped they could maintain peace with the Greeks. He assured he they could. Then finally, she let herself express her feelings. This was Percy. And it didn't matter now. Everyone could know she had missed Jason. She gazed at the warship. Jason was there. He was so close. Her heart started to flutter. "You said Jason is aboard. I hope that is true. I've missed him." Was all she could say before walking outside.

She ran to the bathrooms and opened her hair. Dark as the night, they tumbled down her shoulders in silky waves. She hoped he would think she looked pretty. She hadn't felt so nervous and light-headed since that night. Would he run to her and hug her? Or maybe kiss her? Ask her out in front of everyone? She chided herself for acting so anxious and walked out. She glanced at the descending warship, allowed herself one silly smile, and followed the others to the city.

In the distance, she could make out the greeks climbing down the ship from a ladder. She walked faster. The worry and joy and anxiousness and nervousness was just building up inside her. Her heart felt like it may explode. She was finally going to see Jason again! They could be a couple! She commanded herself to stay calm and keep her expression fierce and diplomatic.

The campers parted for four demigods as they walked toward her. A tall girl, with blonde curls and a expression similar to the one she had seen staring back at her in the mirror. This was Annabeth. She remembered her from the spa. Next to her stood a short, Latino boy, who looked like a mixture of an imp and elf. He had curly brown hair and a crazy smile. Next, she saw a girl, medium in height and a perfect figure. She wore jeans and a tank top with hello kitty deigns on it, and her brown choppy hair were braided with an feather. Her eyes turned different colours; brown, green, blue. She was so pretty that Reyna felt jealous. And she was walking next to, and a little too close to Jason. Reyna's heart skipped a beat. He looked amazing. Taller. Tanner. Way hotter. His hair was shorter, and his eyes scanned the demigods. He didn't even look at Reyna.

She felt a little sad, and the insecurities began running through her mind. Was that girl his girlfriend? Did he not like her anymore? She felt a lump in her throat. He was smiling at that dark skinned girl next to him. She felt sick, and there was a weird, sad feeling in her stomach. She forced herself to look at annabeth again. She could hear the romans whisper Jason's name repeatedly. "Stop!" she wanted to scream. Jason took the girls hand. Reyna's heart sank. The girl looked at him with a expression she had seen on the faces of daughters of Venus when they were with their boyfriends. Reluctantly, she looked back at him. It was then that he looked at her the first time. He might as well have been looking at Hazel. Or Dakota. Or Vitellius. He looked at her like he had that day when she had told him she was a daughter on Bellona. A faint smile, and nothing else. A Stanger. A friend.

"Jason grace, my former colleague…" she went on, barely noticing what she was saying. Her mind was in a thousand different places. She felt empty, and her heart felt like it wasn't there at all. Suddenly, Annabeth surged forward. In that split second, she knew what would happen. She felt jealousy run through her. Annabeth would get the reunion she had been sure was hers. Annabeth and Percy embraced, and then kissed. Reyna felt so sick she could barely watch. That should have been _her. _She felt tears spring into her eyes and tried desperately to blink them way. Annabeth suddenly judo flipped him. Reyna was so curious, she shouted to the romans to stand down. Jason looked at her again, with hardly any expression. What had happened to that boy in the senate house, red-faced and nervous?

"Its good to be back" he said. He introduced that girl to Reyna first. Piper. She looked pissed off. Reyna wanted to scream at her. That girl had Jason. She had no reason to glare at Reyna. Reyna's eyes sparked with tears, but she blinked them away. After introductions, she ordered a feast, though she had no appetite. She wanted to run to her praetor house, curl up in a corner and cry. But she couldn't.

Percy insulted Octavian and managed to make her smile. She suddenly wished he had accepted her. But that would be wrong. She only loved Jason.

The feast was a nightmare. The last thing she wanted to do was toast to friendship with those Greeks, but she had to. Piper told Octavian to shut up and let Jason finish. Anger surged through her. They really were dating. Annabeth and Hazel looked at her in concern. They discussed a couple of things, but her heart wasn't in it. She hated herself, Jason, Piper, Gaia, Greeks, Percy, Octavian, everyone. She should be paying attention. She was the praetor. She shouldn't be wrapped up in thoughts of some stupid boy.

Jason asked her if he could show Piper around. That was it. _"What happened to you Jason? Don't you remember me? You were going to ask ME out! Now what? Not even a hello, Hi, How did you run the camp yourself all these months, I missed you? You didn't even smile at me! I hate you!"_ she wanted to scream. Instead she coldly told him he could. In her heart, she knew it was over.

After the Greeks destroyed her home, she let Octavian do whatever he wanted. She was tired and bitter. They wanted to destroy Camp Half-Blood, _let them_. They wanted to pursue the warship? _Fine_. When she faced Annabeth in Charleston, she let her go. Annabeth was one of the Greeks she liked. Fierce, proud, intelligent and honest. She hoped Annabeth could repair the rift between the demigods. She wanted to win the war now. After that, she wanted to elect Octavian as praetor, quit and go somewhere far away, where she could start afresh. Somewhere without boys. Where she wouldn't be reminded of Jason.

Juno showed up at their meeting. She told them that Percy and Annabeth were in tartarus. She told them about the eidolons. She told Octavian that Greeks are friends. She put a magic boundary on Camp Half-Blood so no Roman could enter unless unarmed. The camps defeated the giants together. After Percy was left behind, Annabeth fought bravely. Her face was emotionless. The second they won, she strode up to Diana and took up a new life of a hunter. Reyna could never forget the look in her eyes. Sad, and broken beyond repair. The gods invited everyone up to Mount Olympus to party. Reyna had followed. She watched as Jason and Piper kissed. She felt sick, and the lump in her throat almost choked her. She saw Diana staring at her in concern. Then Diana's lieutenant offered her to join.

* * *

"When I saw them kiss, I knew. It was over. We could have been a couple but Hera ruined that. He does not even want to be friends with me." Reyna concluded, her voice cracking at the end. Diana looked at her with concern and compassion. The girl with the tiara stepped forward. Her eyes were stormy. "You could have been a couple, if not for the Gods…" she echoed softly. He face was full of sadness. Reyna could tell a similar thing had happened to her.

"This boy could have treated you better. He has acted like a typical son of Jupiter. I am ashamed of him. But he couldn't help falling in love. You can't control who you love. Only Aphrodite can. You remind me of Zoë, Reyna." She embraced Reyna. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Jason is my brother. And you can be my sister, if you choose."

Great. She was Jason's sister. Full-sister. Reyna wondered when Jason would stop haunting her. When she could escape that question 'what could have been' always hanging in the air. The other hunters smiled at her. The look they gave her was loving and sisterly. Suddenly it hit her. She wanted a new life. Away from men. Where she could forget Jason. She wanted real sisters. She wanted to live forever with her best friends. This was it.

Reyna started reciting the words she had heard Annabeth speak earlier that day. "I pledge myself to the goddess Diana. I turn my back on the company of men…"

**THE END**


End file.
